


the heights of summer

by dressruffles



Series: femmexo bingo fills [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a thing they do every year -- the gardening thing, not the sex thing (that's kind of new).</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heights of summer

**Author's Note:**

> they might be in high school or they might be college, I dunno. I'd call this 'emotive smut' i.e. it's not really graphic, or even long. *uses the sappy tag because it's sappy fluff of sorts, and also because it's a pun.* 
> 
> ((reposted from lj.))

Jongdae makes Junmyeon come amidst a bed of flowers. This isn't some kind of metaphor or vivid poetry that Junmyeon's making up; Jongdae literally gets her off hidden in the shade of the porch nestled behind their flowers and shrubbery in the height of summer.

To be fair, it is her backyard porch. To be fair, they are in love.

"Shh," Jongdae had murmured, after going in for the first kiss (and then the second – third – _more_ – ). "Your mom is going to kill me if she finds out what I'm doing to you out here."

Her mom? More like Junmyeon's _dad_ , but Junmyeon can't think about that right now. Instead she shivers and lets Jongdae swallow her tiny moans.

It's a thing they do every year – the gardening thing, not the sex thing (that's kind of new). Starting in the early spring after what hopefully is the last frost holding over from the winter. Jongdae shows up with the tools and Junmyeon takes them both to the nursery to pick out plants and fertilizer and pots (because Jongdae always wants to take something home for her room), and they come back to Junmyeon’s place to get to work. They spend the next few months trying to cultivate life with their own hands, trying to tend a perfect little garden to go with Junmyeon's perfect backyard with her perfect family and their perfect picket fence.

Junmyeon thinks, as Jongdae lays her down and shuffles in the dirt to slip down Junmyeon's front, still-gloved hands holding fiercely tight to her hips, that maybe they've been falling in love over flowers this whole time. It's the stereotypical clichéd kind of thing that Junmyeon _would_ accidentally do, after all.

"Romantic," Junmyeon breathes out quietly, only half-joking. "I always pictured topsoil in my hair while getting laid."

Jongdae grins up at her and only says, "There are worse places to get head, I think. At least there isn't any _sand_."

How Jongdae manages to get to Junmyeon’s cunt without getting dirt in all the wrong places has a lot to do with how Junmyeon’s wearing a sundress, and also a little to do with how Jongdae pulls Junmyeon's panties halfway down her thighs with just her teeth.

"That's impressive," Junmyeon says with a raised eyebrow, as Jongdae pulls back and locks eyes with her. Jongdae tucks one hand under her chin to clamp down on it and pull off the gardening glove, then throws it off to the side with the other, still-gloved hand.

"Just trying to keep your pussy clean and dirt-free," Jongdae says cheerfully with a wink that's one hundred percent a joke.

Junmyeon's single eyebrow goes somehow impossibly higher. "Uh-huh. Amazing seduction technique here, Jongdae."

Jongdae grins, that happy, curling at the edges grin that makes Junmyeon's heart pound ridiculously fast against her ribcage. She makes Junmyeon’s pulse race even faster with her softly lilting response of, "That's what my tongue is for." And re-submerges under the fabric of Junmyeon's dress to get to work.

Jongdae only needs one hand and her mouth to work her magic – and seriously, Junmyeon's probably in love.

While Jongdae licks a stripe against her clit, two fingers holding her open, Junmyeon's mind wanders to the way Jongdae looks in a straw hat and old tank top with some old rock band’s name and logo printed across it, her eyes scrunched up as she hunches over a row of hyacinths. Jongdae has strong arms, and the shadows cast by the overhead sun always highlight her muscles. Junmyeon's mom thinks that Jongdae is too brawny and that her hair is too short and that she just generally looks like the textbook definition of a lesbian. Junmyeon thinks she looks like one of the most beautiful people in the world.

Junmyeon tightens her thighs around Jongdae's head as Jongdae relentlessly swipes her tongue against her clit and then sucks on it hard, now carefully working a finger inside. "God," Junmyeon murmurs, staring up at the clear blue sky above her. "Jesus, Jongdae."

She imagines Jongdae with a trowel and new bulbs of tulips in tow, ready to be planted – and it makes Junmyeon shudder a little. Jongdae licks another stripe against her, giving Junmyeon's clit a second of reprieve as she crooks her finger in a way that's got Junmyeon squirming and gasping.

Junmyeon's falling apart out here, in the shade under her porch, just barely concealed behind this year's hydrangea. There's maybe a reason imagining Jongdae carefully breaking off new seedpods on the irises, Jongdae watching the thermometer as she tries to get just the right temperature of water for the bluestars, Jongdae re-potting some anemone to try and grow it on her window sill into the fall and winter – why these things have her skin tingling, her heart beating incredibly, wildly, _unfairly_ fast.

"You're so wet for me," Jongdae murmurs as she curves another finger up into Junmyeon. Junmyeon hisses, in relief and also because the ache is still there, unsatisfied. Jongdae laps her up and hums. "Wetter than usual."

Is it because they're outside? Is it the chance that they'll get caught? Is it that this is a tiny act of defiance, Junmyeon's way of sticking it to her parents and her older sister and the household expectation to be lovely and perfect all the time? Is it the smell of fresh soil and ozone and the mingling scents of the early flowers already blooming? Junmyeon doesn't know.

When she comes, shivering despite the heat and clenched around the thrust of Jongdae's fingers, all Junmyeon knows is that she's in love.


End file.
